No More Heroes: Fury
by CodeRedWP
Summary: Adam Doe is the definition of an over-obsessed otaku.  Taking the role of Travis Touchdown, Adam and his dragon, named Shadow, enter a fighting tournament on Berk, Iceland.  Little do they know, something is up.  Please Rate and comment.


**Chapter 1 - No More Heroes!**

"I've heard this rumor that a lot of Fan-fic readers don't have a lot of patience, or at least, that's what Bishop told me one day. Bishop's a blacksmith down in my village, the unheard village of Canon. Here, it's warm most of the day, it snows once a year, and we have the soon to be number one fighters of the Omega Core, Me and Shadow! My name is Adam Doe I will be your guide to the top. Trust me, fellow slayers, there will be the upmost bloodshed, violence, and …Shadow! What are you…hey…"

_That should keep him quiet. Oh, don't sit there and gasp, I just knocked him out, he'll be fine. Anyways, let me introduce you to Adam. You see, this is what happens when an over obsessed otaku takes the stories he hears way too seriously. He wants to be the number one warrior in the world, so he joins this organization called the Omega Core…wait, just let me show you how this started._

_So, one day we decide to restock on supplies. We're at the merchant's front table, and then we realize, we have no money. We're broke. Why, because Adam found this 'smoking hot Icelandic chick' at the bar the other day. So, he thought he was being a gentleman buy spending all of our money to buy her a drink._

"SHADOW!"

_How are you still awake?_

"I got a thick skull, remember?"

_Anyways, what do you want?_

"Quit telling secrets!"

_Oh har har, It's no big deal. I would of done the same if a hot dragon was in front of me._

"What if it's a male?"

_Oh, shut up!_

"No thanks. Besides, people need to know the full story. I don't care if telling everyone this takes up the whole chapter!"

_But what if people want to skip it?_

"Then they can! The next chapter will be up in about a week anyways."

…_point taken. Ok, go ahead._

"Thank you…anyways; thanks to the situation we were in, we decided to get a job. No, we HAD to get a job. The gig, assassinate Albert Quincy. Now you can talk Shadow."

…_Wait, what?_

"It's your turn."

_Look, I wasn't listening. Who am I talking about now, and why are we specking in turn?_

"Albert Quincy, brother to Matt Quincy, better known as Prince Charming, and because this chapter is a parody off of the intro to No More Heroes."

_I thought Matt was the prince._

"HE IS!"

_Oh, sorry. Ok, Albert, where do I begin…got it! Ok, so we went where we were supposed to go and there was this cat, well dressed, with his "intimidating" silver dragon. We couldn't tell if they were worthy foes or not._

"Ok, so this guy was smooth, quick, and a fast fighter, or at least he was supposed to be, both the man and the dragon ended up dead in the end."

_When taking out the dragon, I think I broke my own record._

"Oh really? How many minutes did it take?"

_I would say seconds._

"Really?"

_Yeah. 45 to be exact._

"Wow, good job, I'm impressed."

_Really?_

"No, not really."

_Jerk…_

"I know right…no seriously, that good considering how big the dragon was."

_You better say that…_

"Hehehe…Ok, just to let you know, we don't hate each other. Like a Rider would hate his dragon for any reason; we love each other. We just like to joke around a lot, but I digress. So the guy wasn't what his glamorous outward appearance suggested, and he was killed without much trouble. Everything went fine, then she showed up."

_Oh, it's the same Icelandic woman from the bar, who turned out to be a Dragon Rider herself, although she didn't have that burn mark on her palm. Oh and who would have known? It turns out that she's in the Omega Core as well._

"She arrived on this blue, two legged dragon, while two others, on red dragons of the same type, landed at the same time."

_Those other two were cleaning the up the mess of blood and guts we made, but the woman walked up to us and started to talk to us. "Congratulations, Adam & Shadow, you are now ranked 11th in a fighting tournament in the Omega Core. Since you've already killed your way in, why don't you kill the 10 above you, and aim for the top?"_

"We want to be number one. How's that, short and simple enough for you?"

_It's going to be a long, hard path to the top…_

"…but who knows? This could be great…"

…_it could be dangerous…_

"…it could fail…"

_What do you say brothers in battle, join us, and let's see how far we can take this…_

"And for you over there reading about us, just continue scrolling down."

"_LET THE BLOODSHED BEGIN!"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 –House of Steel**

Adam flew low over the path towers a stone wall with a steel gate. Behind it is a log cabin style mansion. He and Shadow navigated through the twists and turns the path threw at them; all this skill, all to take the life of another person.

The Vikings ahead started to assemble. One of them looked ahead and kept shouting, "Night Fury! Get Down!" But the others wouldn't listen. They all braced themselves to defend their source of income, their master. When Shadow got close enough to the gate, he jerked up, flying over it, and then Adam dismounted in mid air. He cast a spell to cause a red aura to cover his blade. With one powerful, magic aided, slash, he decapitated all but one of the guards with the extendable aura before he set both feet on the ground.

"FUCKHEAD!"

The disfigured bodies of the guards fell flat on the ground, and eventually died. Adam stopped the spell and strolled over to the lone guard in front of the door. He raised his sword, pointing it at his head. By this time, Shadow was already behind his partner for life.

"Hey," Adam prompted the guard, "where is this Dark Steel guy, the one they call the Holy Sword?"

The Viking whimpered the words questionably, "Are you…Hiccup?" and then nodded his head as if he was saying no.

Adam shrugged. "Bad answer." Adam took one large swing and cut his body in half. He kicked down the door and took a look inside.

He remembered every single detail the blond Rider told him. He flashed back to the bar he got his mission in. He was sitting at a table with the blond, and Shadow, with a mug of the finest mead in his hands. "Count Abel," the blond started, "or, as the people like to call him, Dark Steel, is a high ranked warrior in our tribe. During the Dragon Wars, he was responsible for the lives of over 100 dragons." This caused Shadow to growl angrily. "He is also a decorated war hero in many other conflicts, but because of his desire to have more and more, he joined the Omega Core. After about 3 months of non-stop killing, we weren't able to get him to complete anymore missions besides this tournament. It's safe to assume that he has retired. During his last mission, he killed the rank 10 fighter by accident, making him ranked 10th. He wields a two-handed sword and is very strong, so be careful."

After taking a drink, Adam started to talk. "Ok, now I got some questions. One, where is this guy?"

"In a mansion at my hometown, Berk, Iceland."

Adam spit out his mead. "Iceland? You've got to be shiting me! That a fucking long way away!"

"Do you want to be number one, or not?"

"Yes, but Iceland? You're fu…"

Shadow intervened. _Adam, I can handle it. Calm down._

Adam halted his rage. He stared to speck in a calmer tone. "We can handle it. Ok now, Question number two, what's your name? That way, I know which blond Viking to go to when shit happens."

"Oh Adam," taunted the girl, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Adam realized his situation. It was a trap. She would give her the wrong name. _Shadow, there is a slight chance that she could still be fucking with me._

_Just give her the answer she wants. Tell her it doesn't matter._

Adam relayed what Shadow suggested. "I guess it doesn't matter. We are assassins anyway. We kill and take for our own. We don't need a name from an agent who could very well stab our backs when they are turned."

The girl smiled. "You defiantly have the mind of an assassin. You will go far…" The girl got up and started to leave. She then stopped before moving any further from the table. "My name is Astrid Hofferson. I'll be waiting for you…"

Adam flashed back to his current situation. He took a few steps inside the Norse house. The foyer was beautiful with 10 to 12 point dear head mounts on the walls, the exotic rugs on the floor, and the leather furniture. Adam stopped walking and looked in a mirror to the left. He saw a 17 year old man, with black spiked hair, held up with magic, brown eyes, tanned white skin, a burn mark on his left palm, along with a full body tattoo covering his left side only. The man wore a handmade white shirt, handmade black pants, and handmade brown shoes. The man had a black sword in his hand with a red guard, brown grip, and an onyx gem on the pommel. The blade looked heavy, but it had the speed to be reckoned with. Beside the man stood a 7 year old black Night Fury with red markings above his crimson eyes, from the top of any extensions to the front of his snout, the back of his legs, outlining any bones in the 3 sets of wings, and outlining the spinal cord.

Adam looked ahead to see a bowman in front of him.

The Viking drew his bow while taunting Adam. "Gettin' your jollies?"

The Viking fired at Adam's head. Adam blocked it with one effortless swipe, and Shadow jumped ahead from behind his own master, jumped on top of the guard, and proceeded to maul him to death. _How's this for getting your jollies?_ he said after the Viking took his last breath.

Shadow retuned to Adam's side. The two went ahead to the door across from them. Upon opening it, three Vikings started to attack. Adam swings his sword, cutting the first two in half, and then takes a second swing to clash with the last one's ax.

"Little boy, your quest ends here. You and your dragon would make a nice addition to my master's trophies. No one can beat me in a test of strength!"

Adam smiled as the ax got closer to his face. He mumbled, "Then you must have never met a Dragon Rider before." Because of Adam's muscle density from being a rider, he was stronger than any normal man his size. Slowly the Viking's ax was pushed away with the black sword, and with Adam yelling, "Die!" at the top of his lungs, he beheads the guard.

Adam cleaned off his sword and continued down the hallway. The hallway was long and decorated with many paintings of battles, and even some with the Count himself in them. He stared in awe at the paintings, and said to himself, _That would be the life...to have all this glory, and to be in a place called paradise._

When he finally got to the door to the patio, he went over his plan with Shadow. Shadow made a few suggestions, and then understood what he must do. Adam looked at his left palm. _Shadow, should I hide this?_

_Why not? We don't need anyone else to know that we are bonded, but then again, it doesn't really matter if they end up dead. It's your choice._

Adam thought long and hard, and then made his decision. He took out a black glove the size of his hand and put it on his left. He then took a long sigh, had his sword, Undertow, at ready, and then pushed open the door.

Adam and Shadow walked straight forward, looking around as they walked up to their target. The patio was beautiful. All decorated with luscious trees, well placed stones, and a small pond in the middle of it all. The Count was lounging on a maple chair in front of the pond. In the background of it all was the breathtaking view of the Icelandic sea. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The muscular war hero said, "All paid for by the lives of many; when you have the strength to take live for yourself, then that my friend is true wealth. I have no desires in life. As long as I have the scenery to look upon, I need nothing more. Please leave me be."

Adam pointed the tip of Undertow at Dark Steel's face. "It will be you that's leaving, in a mess of blood, and you'll be heading for Shadow's stomach." He gestured to the dragon behind him.

The Viking opened his eyes. "I will only say this once more. Leave here now!"

"Me? Leave? You must not know me."

"You really don't get it, do you?"

Hey, you know what this place is right, Paradise?"

The Viking looked at Adam. "Paradise?"

Adam pointed his sword to the scenery around him. "This is paradise, the place where dreams are fulfilled, a place for winners. Well guess what, you've had your dream, old man, and now it's time to wake up!"

"This is no paradise."

Adam lowered his sword. "Alright then, what is it?"

The Viking got up and took off his split open shirt, reviling a bunch of scars and burn marks. "It's a place to die."

Adam nodded. "I'm glad that we are on the same page here."

The warrior put his face in his palm. "You're so naive, what a pity; you make an old man cry. Arrogant, crude little shits like you come around from time to time. You remind me of some of the children back in town during dragon training during the war. Wanting to get into a fight, without knowing what's coming to them. All but one had that fever to kill endlessly, to end many lives, and now, I see that you have it too." The man walked over to a curved rectangular blade propped up ageist a large bolder. "Listen kid, the wall is high, higher than you will ever know." He took the blade from its handle and pointed the tip at Adam using one hand, showing off his strength. "Now draw!"

Adam gave a small insane smile. "You can take that to your grave!" He swung his sword back and braced himself.


End file.
